happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Nightmares
Sweet Nightmares is an episode of Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Nutty hallucinates from eating too much candy. Roles Starring *Nutty Featuring *Cubey Appearances *The Mole *Baldy *Josh *Cuddles *Flaky *Lumpy *Sniffles *Handy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Lifty and Shifty *Russell *Cro-Marmot *Flippy *Truffles Plot Nutty bursts into his house with a bag chock-full of candy. He grabs a handful to eat, when his doorbell rings. Outside waiting are The Mole dressed as the grim reaper, Josh as Vincent Van Gogh, and Baldy actually wearing a shirt. Nutty gives them each one small piece of candy and they leave, except The Mole who continues waiting. Nutty shuts off the lights to ensure no more people come to his door. Then he starts wolfing down on his treats. Hours later, Nutty feels sick from the snacks. As he gets up to eat more candy, Cubey appears in front of him and runs off with the bag. Nutty chases Cubey into a strange forest of lollipops. Having lost sight of the candy thief, Nutty searches around. He sees Cuddles with his ears growing longer, coiling and soon constricting him. He backs away and then encounters Flaky stuck to a tree. Nutty pulls her free but accidentally skins her. Flaky's skin comes to life and uses some of its quills to stab Nutty. Fleeing, he soon sees Lumpy's head mounted on a wall. Lumpy's head suddenly says "Boo!" and Nutty screams. Nutty then falls off a cliff. While falling, he sees Lifty and Shifty as siamese twins, who rip each other apart as they try to grab a dollar bill. He meets Lammy and Mr. Pickles having a tea party, and Mr. Pickles splashes hot tea in his face. Nutty cleans off his face and sees Cubey at the bottom of the cliff with candy. Nutty pursues the ground to catch the thief, only to splatter. A gigantic Sniffles sucks Nutty's blood into an eyedropper and puts it into a beaker of chemicals. The chemicals shake and explode, killing Sniffles. Nutty is turned back to normal, but the explosion sends him flying. He lands on a giant dart board and Flaky's living skin throws quills like darts, impaling his arms. A spring ejects Nutty, ripping off his arms, and sends him flying again. He lands in an ocean, where an octopus (Handy) gets all eight arms bitten off by a shark. Nutty is caught in a net and hauled onto Russell's ship. Russell stuffs him in a cannon and shoots him into the water. But instead of a splash, Nutty crashes through ice. Nutty floats to the surface inside an ice block. An unfrozen Cro-Marmot laughs at him. Suddenly, a giant Flippy breaks through the ice and shoves a stick into Nutty's head. He then licks his freshly-killed popsicle meal. Nutty wakes up, revealing it was a hallucinatory nightmare. He opens the door and decides to throw away the rest of his candy. An impatient Mole finally leaves, but decapitates Nutty with his scythe as he turns around. Cubey picks up Nutty's head and eats his brain as if it were candy. Moral "Sometimes we see things not meant to be seen." Deaths #Cuddles is squeezed by his ears. #Flaky is skinned. #Siamese twin Lifty and Shifty rip each other apart. #Sniffles is killed in an explosion. #Flippy impales a popsicle stick into Nutty's head. #In reality, Nutty is decapitated by The Mole's scythe. Injuries #Nutty splatters on the ground. #Nutty's face is boiled by hot tea. #Nutty's arms are impaled and ripped off. #Octopus Handy gets his tentacles bitten off. #Nutty crashes into ice and freezes solid. Trivia *Nutty's real-life death is similar to Mime's death in Out of Sight, Out of Mime. *This is the third time a character hallucinates. The others were Flaky in Without a Hitch and Hippy in Don't Be Trippy, Hippy. *Truffles is seen behind one of the lollipop trees. *Third time Cro-Marmot is seen unfrozen. The others were Dino-Sore Days and Ooga Booga!. *A pineapple is seen when Nutty is underwater, making a reference to the TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. *Josh is dressed as Van Gogh and has a bandage over his ear. This references to the story that Van Gogh cut his ear off. *This is the first time Baldy wears a shirt. *The title Sweet Nightmares (on fire) is seen in a gumball machine which oozes blood. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween